


thunder & lightning.

by daemon_angelus



Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:50:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10979886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daemon_angelus/pseuds/daemon_angelus
Summary: What does the thunder and lightning bring for you?





	thunder & lightning.

**Author's Note:**

> [Rainofcolours](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celticheavens/pseuds/RainofColours) forced me to post this. Enjoy!

What does the thunder and lightning bring for you?

Does it bring fear? Does it bring - a kind of piercing isolating coldness - that goes beyond the physical, the aural - like the lightning cuts the very fabric of existence and you feel separated from the rest of the world - the rolling thunder making you feel as if the rest of the world doesn't exist beyond your little cave under the blankets - everything long devoured by the booming roaring sounds and flashing maniac streaks of white on charcoal -

For me - well, the thunder and lightning bring -

Monumental arguments, between a young naive idealistic boy and a monster of science who missed the ticket out of this train wreck to hell about a hundred and thirty years ago - ten years worth of back and forth and could-have-beens and almost-weres -

Until one day, _finally_ , one day - the static charges' been building up and finally the lightning connects -

The pieces fall in place together -

And _goddamn_ was the thundering sound of revelation - a thunderclap of realisation - louder than anything I'd ever heard in my head (and trust me, Gear senses mean you could hear something like a pin drop from a mile away and have the most pain-in-the-ass migraines that could last a normal man five lifetimes) -

And all it took (after a decade on his part; almost two centuries on mine) was -

_Come home, Sol._


End file.
